Finally
by Quixotic04
Summary: Ok! This is a short fluff fic with my OC for Wally! First kiss, etc... Hope you like it!


**Finally**

**A/N: OK! This is dedicated to ****Iamaginger****, because she said she couldn't wait for my OC for Wally. She's complicated, and I shall hopefully reveal any confusing at the bottom AN. Its short, sweet, and all fluff. MANY THANKS TO ****prettykitty473****, SHE IS MY WONDERFUL BETA WHO IS SO PATICIENT AND AMAZING 33 I think that's it, ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: crap, always forget this… I own nothing, except for Ari :3**

Aryana Snow sat on her usual spot on the roof, thinking. She knew it was stupid to fall for a boy who surely only thought of her as a sister, and as a friend. She just couldn't help it though. WHY did he have to be so damn amazing?

Wally West sat on his bed in his room, fantasizing again. He wished that Ari would love him back. Wally wondered if she could tell that he loved her more than a sister, confidant and friend. He really didn't want to damage this beautiful friendship they had. Shit. What was with him and falling for his best friends? The speedster was feeling reckless tonight, and knew he would probably pay for it later, but he decided to tell her. The ginger quickly sped down the hall to her room. "Hey Ari…?" He called through the door, and upon receiving no response, slowly opened the door. Finding the room empty, he walked to the bathroom, and saw the window open slightly. He grinned, and made his way to her perch on the small piece of roof outside the only window.

The window opened more, causing me to jump slightly. I turned around in my beanbag chair, and saw Wally. My heart stopped for a moment, eyes quickly changed, and Wally started to glow a gold color, and a medium pink. "Hey" he said. I smiled in response, and returned to my stargazing, heart beating rapidly. He walked over, and sat down next to me, though not as close as usual. I really hoped he couldn't hear my heart pounding…

I really hoped that she couldn't hear my heart beating faster than normal. She could see I was nervous. That was her thing. "Hey Ari… can I ask you something?"I asked. She stiffened visibly before responding. "S-sure Wally. Anything…" She stammered. I looked at her as she gazed at the visible stars. Damn**,** was she fine. Her long black hair was in a tangled mess after sleeping, or in this case apparently, attempting to sleep on it. "Ari, look at me…"I really didn't know what to say, so I figured that the proverb, "Actions speak louder than words" rangtrue here. She turned her head to look up at me, and I put my hand on her warm neck, and crashed my lips into hers.

"Ari, look at me…" I turned to face him, and looked up, my mouth slightly open to say something, when I felt his warm hand on the back of my neck, and his even warmer lips on mine. My eyes widened in shock, andI saw his shut tightly, nervously, and I relaxed into him. This was my first kiss. I had seen Ace on missions, and with the captives enough to know somewhat how to do this. I cautiously raised my arms to his neck, my fingers playing with the soft hair near my hands. He turned his head, deepening the kiss, but didn't do much more. There was a small noise in the background but I didn't think much of it. I was too lost in the emotions, and the warmth shared between us.

This was going much better than I had hoped. She hadn't pushed me away, or tried to fry me or anything. I realllyyy hoped this meant she felt the same way. There was that noise again. It sounded like a sniff or something, and it wasn't Ari so…

((Barry Allen/Flash POV))

I sniffed, and I couldn't hold it back any longer. "YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOO CUTEEE~!" I saw Wally frown, and gently pull away, stroking her face with an 'I'll handle this' look, then he turned his green eyes on me, full of anger. Crap. I shrunk down. "WELL YOU ARE, AND ITS ABOUT TIME!" I shouted before zipping out of the line of fire. "UNCLE BARRYYY~~~" I heard him scream after me, then "I—mmf!" I grinned, and landed next to Iris on the couch down stairs. "theyaresocutetogether"I whispered. I didn't miss that grin, as she smacked the top of my head lightly, and snuggled with me on the couch.

**A/N: FINISHED! Sooo did you liikee it? Hmmm? Too sweet? Comnfusing? That's what reviews are for, ask any questions you might have :3**

**KEY:**

**Whenwordsaresmushedlikeso = speed talk**

**WHEN DIALOUGE IS CAPATALIZED = shouting, or talking with emphasis, to prove a point **

**Wally glowing pink and gold= Ari's powers is to read emotions. Her eyes change colors, and the subject begins to glow. Gold = nervous, pink= love. The stronger the color, the stronger the emotion. **

**Reviewers get cookies~~! -bribes-**


End file.
